A large proportion of supervised learning algorithms suffer from having large numbers of variables in comparison to the number of class examples. With such a high ratio, it is often possible to build a classification model that has perfect discrimination performance, but the properties of the model may be undesirable in that it lacks generality, and that it is far too complex (given the task) and very difficult to examine for important factors.
It is desirable to overcome some or all of the above-described problems.